LOVE STARTS WITH ONE STEP
by lupsss
Summary: Sam was walking through the mall when a phrase get her attention...DxS people!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO DEAR READERS!**

**WELL NOW I WAS WALKING WITH MY MOM WHEN THIS IDEA CAME TO ME…AND WHY AM I USING CAPITALS? BECAUSE THEY'RE FUNNY!**

**NOW WITH THE SUMMARY…**

**Summary: Sam was walking through the mall when he stopped at a store. In the store's window was a phrase that made Sam thought about her and Danny…**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP-SAM'S POINT OF VIEW-DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"_Why do I have this strange feeling when I'm near about Danny?"_ I thought meanwhile I was in the mall buying some goth clothes.

"I hope that Danny like this…" I said looking at my new t-shirt. It was black and had the DP logo in a green phosphorescent color.

I walked in the main hall passing infront of a store of shirts and skits…PINK!

"Ugh!I hate the pink color!" I said, but suddenly a phrase in the storefront took my attention…

It said…

_**LOVE STARTS WITH ONE STEP**_

"_What does it really mean?"_but suddenly the phrase was gone _"ok that was strange"._

I keep walking until I heard someone behind me…

"Wait Sam!" I heard someone called.

I turned to see who was calling me…it was Tucker.

"Hi Tuck! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just looking for this new videogame, and you?" he answered showing me the 'new' videogame

"Looking for a new outfit" I showed him the t-shirt

"Trying to impress Danny, Huh?" he said

"Stop it Tuck! You know that he doesn't see me more than his best friend" I told him

"How do you know that?" Tucker asked me

"I-I…I don't know" I said.

I was unsure "_does Danny really feel the same about me? Nah, I'm only his best friend and no more_" I thought.

"Yoho! Samare you ok?" Tucker asked

"Yeah, sure I only spaced out"

"Dreaming about Danny?" Tucker joked

"Cut it Tucker!" I said really annoyed

"Why? You know love starts with one step"

"_What did he just said!"_ I thought "_no he didn't say that!"_

"Sam!" Tucker shouted

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Nothing just how was the kiss between Danny and Paulina"

"WHAT!" I shouted "DANNY KISSED THAT SHALLOW WITCH!"

I swear that I was in shock, I was very angry with him.

"HOW CAN HE EVEN TOUCH THAT …THAT…UGH!"

"calm down Sam I was only kidding!"

"Ok, but if he ever touches that horrible…" I started but I was interrupted by Tucker

"Don't you think you have to tell him?"

"What?" I said trying to sound as clueless as Danny

"Um…that you like him more than as friends?"

I looked at Tucker he was right I needed to tell Danny about my feelings, but how…

Sam walked by her home thinking about Danny when someone appeared in her room.

"Hey Sam!" Danny greet her

Sam looked at Danny and smiled.

"Hey Danny! What are you doing here?" I asked

"Nothing much…I was patrolling when suddenly I saw your house and I told myself 'hey why don't I go to see how is Sam doing?' and then I found you here alone, and with almost 6 bags from many goth stores" He said

We both laugh, but then someone called at the door.

"Samikings!" my mother called me "it's time to go to bed sweetheart!"

I looked at the door and answered.

"Yes mom!"

I thought that she already leaved, but I was grong…

"Sweet dreams honey!" My mom said

Annoyed and very angry I answered

"Thanks mom!"

I turned to see that Danny was laughing so hard that he was red.

"Oh…did you found that funny" I said as I start walking by

Danny turned to see me, and then he laughed more…

"No, I think it was hilarious" He told me still laughing

Ok, I was impressed by that…but from nowhere I feel like crying.

"Are you ok Sammy?" Danny asked me

I turned to see him and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine Danny" I said

"Ok, I need to go to my house now…but you know that whatever you need to tell me I'll listen to you, you know that right?"

Suddenly that phrase of the store was on my mind…

_**LOVE STARTS WITH ONE STEP**_

I tuned to Danny and make a decision…I was going to tell him right now.

"Danny can I tell you something and you promise me that we still will be friends" I asked him

Danny nodded and then I let the 3 magic words to come out of my mouth…

"I love you" I said

Suddenly I felt Danny's lips against mines and I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too" Danny said.

And that's hoe Danny and I got together …_**LE FIN…**_

**THANK YOU GUYS AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**

**ME OUT, SEE YA!**

**ALSO DID YA KNOW THAT 1+1 IS 11?**

**HAHAHA! PEACE GUYS!**


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
